Première fois
by sagahan
Summary: Résumé : Il n'avait jamais fait de rêve érotique même avec Lydia pour héroïne ! Du moins un rêve dont il se rappelait l'existence une fois éveillé ! Des fantasmes éveillés, des envies imagées, oui bien entendu, il s'en tissait des beaux, des tendres, des très érotiques, … ! (comme tout le monde !) mais un rêve non ! Etrange, c'est vrai ! Stiles ne s'en était jamais préoccupé !


Os : Première fois

**Résumé :** _Il n'avait jamais fait de rêve érotique même avec Lydia pour héroïne ! Du moins un rêve dont il se rappelait l'existence une fois éveillé !_

_Des fantasmes éveillés, des envies imagées, oui bien entendu, il s'en tissait des beaux, des tendres, des très érotiques, … ! (comme tout le monde !); mais un rêve non ! Etrange, c'est vrai ! Stiles ne s'en était jamais préoccupé !_

Et il a fallu que se premier rêve plus que sensuel est pour deuxième héros : Derek ! Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de ses songes intimes avec Lydia ?

Car c'est sur, il en faisait, il devait en faire !

Stiles se réveilla en sueur et avec une humidité autre que la transpiration au niveau du caleçon !

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui lui été arrivé !

Il avait fait un rêve érotique ! Un merveilleux rêve érotique ! Mais pas avec Lydia comme héroïne ! L'actrice principale n'était pas une femme : c'était lui. Et la personne qui interprétait le second héros était un homme; pas n'importe qu'elle homme : derek, le grand sauvage loup : Derek !

Son premier rêve érotique, du moins le premier rêve qu'il se rappelait une fois réveillé; avait pour protagoniste derek ! C'était impossible, non, quelle horreur !

Aucuns rêves de ce genre n'avaient laissé de souvenirs à stiles, souvenirs ni mentaux ni physiques !

« Pas de traces comme maintenant » se dit-il en regardant son caleçon!

Il ne voulait plus y penser ! Il regarda l'heure : 2 heures du matin ! Il alla prendre une douche rapide en espérant que le bruit ne réveillerait pas son père ! Il fit le vide dans son esprit sous l'eau tiède, ainsi lorsqu'il se recoucha il ne pensa plus à ce moment étrange, a cette anomalie que son esprit avait créé !

Il se rendormit sans difficulté, et son prochain réveil fut amorcé par la voix de l'animateur radio qui accompagnait, toujours le début de ses matinées de cours. Voix disgracieuse aujourd'hui pour stiles qui lui permit tout de même de l'aider dans sa remontée des mines de sommeil !

Il repensa a son rêve érotique dés que les premiers bouffées de réalité le fit émerger de la phase de transition entre les mondes du sommeil et d'éveil! Oui il repensa de ce merveilleux moment !

« - Oui, merveilleux, mince ! putain ! marmonna t-il la tête dans le matelas….. ! »

Il avait aimé, ce rêve, et dans cette parenthèse irréelle son double avait aimé aussi … !

Ne plus y penser devait être son leitmotiv de la journée ! « Ne plus penser, ne plus penser à ça se dit il !

Mince ça va être dure, ….. »

Bon il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à la situation tout de suite, comme ça après avoir analyser la « chose » sous toutes les coutures il l'oublierait vite !

Pourquoi lydia n'apparaissait pas dans ce rêve ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais fait de rêve érotique d'une telle intensité ? Où plutôt pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas de ses rêves érotiques ? Il en faisait jamais ? non ?

Scott en faisait, stiles ne se privait de lui en faire la remarque à chaque fois qu'il en était témoin ! Mais Scott ne lui a jamais révélé que lui en faisait !

« - Ouille,

passons à Lydia et ses visites nocturnes, dit Stiles à son oreiller »

Il se rappelait des rêves dans lesquels il faisait des déclarations d'amour à Lydia. Déclarations qui échouaient tout le temps pour x raison ! Des rêves ou elle lui tenait la main, ….. et lui parlait comme à un petit garçon …! Dans ses rêves jamais ils ne s'embrassaient !

« - Ail, ail gémit-il ! Je n'y avais jamais penser, mes rêves, avec elle, étaient …. minables ! »

Peut-être que son inconscient pensait qui ne fallait pas forcer les choses, déjà que dans ce monde imaginaire, il n'arrivait pas a la plupart du temps sortir avec elle, alors partagé un lit ! Son inconscient comme son conscient respectaient lydia ! Voilà c'est ça !

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce rêve sensuel en tout cas d'après ce qu'il s'en souvenait n'avait pas inclus sa Lydia ? ! Et pourquoi faire cet acte sacré avec un homme, un homme qu'il connaissait, un homme avec des problèmes de poil ?!

Il n'a jamais eu envie d'avoir du plaisir avec son anus ! Et encore moins avec derek (peut-être devrait-il retirer encore moins !)

Oh ! putain ce rêve était merveilleux !

ahhhhhhhh cria-t-il tout en essayant de s'étouffer avec son oreiller !

Stiles réfléchit : je n'ai pas vu Derek hier, j'ai à peine discuté de problèmes loupgaroustiques dans la journée !

Comment ai-je pu faire un tel rêve ?

Peut-être que les histoires de loup garou m'ont manqué hier ! Je n'ai pas aperçu de couple homosexuel. Ni lu, ni vu d'histoire d'amour entre garçons ! J'ai trainé avec scott, ….

J'ai discuté avec danny un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude; c'est ça cria t-il ! C'est à cause de danny !

C'est pour ça que j'ai songé à un homme !

Voilà c'est simplement, ça, ... que ça, ….. !

La semaine passa, il ne pensa à cet évènement que les premiers jours, il ne vit pas derek ce qui facilita sans doute l'oubli de ce moment compliqué !

Puis 3 jours, passèrent encore avant qu'une de ses nuits soit perturbée par un rêve très sexuel

« Les deux nuits où il devait faire ses rêves mouillés devaient, être bien entendu, des nuits où sont père ne travaillait pas » grogna stiles. Une fois qu'il comprit pourquoi il c'était réveillé !

Pas de douche cette fois-ci décida-il malgré son caleçon gênant ! Car son père lui avait demandé la première fois pourquoi il avait pris une douche au milieu de la nuit.

« Une douche en pleine nuit, en hivers ? En été je comprends stiles lui avait expliqué son père, en rentrant de soirée pour enlever les odeurs incontournables des sorties, je comprends qu'on passe sous l'eau, mais là en plein hivers, surtout que une pour une fois tu t'étais couché tôt ! Et qu'en plus je dormais bien » conclut-il intrigué par la nouvelle lubie de son fils!

Stiles avait coupé cour à l'interrogation de son père et lui dit simplement qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure et qu'il croyait qui était temps d'aller à l'école ! Il ne voulait pas parler de sexe avec son père ! Son père et lui avait eu une discution sur ce sujet 1 ans avant et le sheriff avait été gêné, pour lui stiles avait encore 10 ans !

Son corps avait encore aimé souffla t-il et il était presque déçu que ça ne soit qu'un rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible ce dit-il ! Je suis attiré par derek !

Allez se dit-il : s'aurait put être pire ! L'homme dans son lit aurait pût être jackson ! Où les deux en même temps, ou au lieu d'un lit l'action aurait pu se dé rouler dans le vestiaire, la forêt … ! Brrggg !

Il ne devait plus faire ce genre de rêve ou du moins s'il devait en faire c'était avec lydia ! Même s'il fallait qu'il soit dominé par elle, … !

Pour ce faire, il fallait : réfléchit-il en faisant des mouvements inutiles, que je lise des magasines érotiques, regarder les seins de Lydia (discrètement !).

Il ne faut plus se comporter comme une jeune fille mais comme un jeune homme viril, être moins romantique, mes pensées devront être plus érotiques, je dois faire taire un peu mon cœur et laisser mes hormones prendre le pouvoir ! Surtout il ne fallait plus rêver de lydia comme une amoureuse mais comme une amante !

Cela ne marchera pas, il le savait déjà!

Il désirait Derek ! Il espérait que ça ne soit que du désir, pas que Derek soit un mauvais mec, c'était surtout parce que se serait un amour à sens unique (un nouvel amour à sens unique !) !

Dans le meilleur cas ses envies n'étaient que du désir dans le pire des cas de l'amour

Il espérait que ce ne fut que du désir mais la toile d'illusion qu'il taillait en ce moment en masque, allait bientôt être déchiré, brulé et il le savait bien ! Car il éprouvait déjà une sorte d'amitié envers l'alpha, ….. !


End file.
